


You Are Misled

by CaptainErica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, clearly since it's dramione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is entirely incorrect. It's not a date, it's not really anything.</p><p>Draco Malfoy is barely 22 and he's already a widower with a young son. Hermione, on the other hand, is free to move up in her career and enjoy children on her own time. They're not dating, they're just...seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy is  _ tired _ . She can tell; it’s written in his face and the tight way that he holds himself. It’s in his eyes and in the way that his hands shake while he stands there. It’s in how he hugs his young son to him and how he looks around but sees nothing.

 

_ Scorpius _ is his son’s name, and she thinks it’s cute; in a very  _ pureblood _ kind of traditional way. Scorpius is three years old and Hermione can barely remember what Astoria, his mother, even looked like. She had died very tragically and very quickly after Scorpius was born. It had been all over the papers, if Hermione could remember correctly, which she could: she remembered  _ everything _ .

 

“His son is  _ adorable _ .” Ginny breathes from across the table, and Hermione allows her eyes to flick over to her friend for a second before she returns her inquisitive gaze to Draco and his son. They were across the street from the cafe that she and Ginny were sitting in, and they seemed to be staring through the window of the shop there. “You know, I hadn’t expected him to be the first to have kids.” she adds, and Hermione pulls her eyes away from the window to fully face her friend.

 

“True, I’d never pictured him as the type to get married so quickly.” Hermione says, and Ginny nods. 

 

“I’d always kind of expected it to be you, you know.” She adds, and Hermione shakes her head. “No, but it’s true! I’d expected it to be you and Ron and--” She can’t finish her thought because Hermione starts laughing, causing her to join in.

 

“No, I understand.” Hermione says as her giggles start to subside. “We were so close. But Merlin, I couldn’t have children now!”

 

It had been a sticking point in their relationship, actually. A sticking point that they had both known about when they went into the relationship, and one that led them to shrugging their shoulders and calling it off a few years previously. Did Hermione want children? Yes, absolutely. Did she have the time or the inclination to give birth right now? No, she did not. She and Ginny were on the same page about this, though her friend was a year younger. Ginny needed time before she had kids, she’s an international Quidditch player! Harry had understood and agreed. Ron wasn’t quite on the same page.

 

“How  _ is _ Ron right now?” Ginny asks suddenly, and Hermione realises she’s been staring off into space. 

 

“Ah, I think his last letter said something about him crossing through Bulgaria with his now steady girlfriend in tow.”

 

“And nothing on who this girl is?” Ginny presses, making Hermione laugh.

 

“No, though I’m fairly certain Charlie and Bill know who it is. I’m also fairly certain it’s Pansy Parkinson, but I have no proof and Harry told me I couldn’t make wild conjectures like that; it’s not very ‘ _ me’ _ apparently.” She says, and Ginny is surprised into a loud laugh that causes her to cover her mouth in embarrassment as her face heats up.

 

“ _ Pansy Parkinson!? _ ” She says as silently and as she can, amusement leaking from her voice. “Where did you get  _ that _ idea from?” 

 

“Oh, here and there.” Hermione says with a shrug, and Ginny raises an eyebrow at her. “George said that she was a pretty constant presence in the shop before Ron decided to go on that ‘round the world trip for ideas.” She relents, and Ginny grins.

 

“I like the way you’re thinking. I’ll send him an owl later and see if I can get more info out of him.” She says happily.

 

Hermione laughs and turns to look out the window again. Draco and his son were gone from where they had been standing previously, and she feels a little disappointed that they’d left. A weird feeling, to be sure, but she shrugs it off and turns back to Ginny, and they continue their conversation.

***

 

Hermione Granger is put-together in a way that Draco isn’t sure he’s ever been. He hauls Scorpius up onto his hip and considers walking across the street to see her better through the window, but then thinks better of it. That is not the kind of situation he wants anyone to see him in: desperately staring at Hermione Granger while his 3-year-old son sits on his hip.

 

Scorpius babbles something incoherent and grabs his hair, causing him to jerk his attention away from Hermione and the Weasley girl whose name he can’t  _ quite _ remember. He should remember though, as she married Potter recently and so was all over the news. He frowns in thought but his mind gives up when Scorpius gives another sharp tug to his hair.

 

“Yes, Scorpius, I know, we’re going.” He murmurs, gently extricating his son’s fist from his hair. He throws one last glance through the window of the cafe, taking in Hermione’s hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and her face lit up with mirth, before he looks away and walks toward the Leaky Cauldron.

 

She looks great, and she isn’t tied down with a young son and no partner to help her take care of him. Draco scowls at himself for the thought. He’s not a fan of self-pity and he would prefer not to deal in it. Unfortunately, he’s tired and overtaxed and  _ so alone _ ; it gets harder and harder to stop his mind from turning down that route.

 

Hermione and Ron, he knew from a  _ very _ reliable source, were no longer together, and hadn’t been for well over a year. He  _ also _ knew that it was because Ron was ready to have children and settle down with the right person, and Hermione wasn’t. He scowls at that thought, wondering what Hermione had against children that she didn’t want any.

 

He stops that train of thought as he walks through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron. He stops it so resolutely that it draws him up short and he almost runs into the door. He manages to catch himself quickly enough that he doesn’t cause his son any harm. They make it to a nearby fireplace with no more wayward thoughts, and he manages to get them home and Scorpius down for a nap before his thoughts return to Hermione Granger.

 

He  _ can _ understand why she wouldn’t want children. At their age (22), they still had so much ahead of them. He knew Potter wasn’t planning on having children for another couple of years at least (though that was probably more to do with his wife being on that Quidditch team...what  _ was _ her name??), so why did it matter if Hermione didn’t want any?

 

“It doesn’t.” He says fiercely to himself. And then shakes his head in disgust. He is standing in the middle of his study, acting like a fool. Of  _ course _ Granger looks put-together. She’s successful. She’s single and she can sleep through the night and she doesn’t have a  _ child _ or a  _ dead wife. _

 

He shakes his head again, and sits down in the closest chair. He doesn’t want this kind of negativity running through him, he’s tired and when he sits around feeling sorry for himself… He hears a tap at the window and looks up to see an owl waiting expectantly to be let in. With a glance at the clock (4pm on Wednesday), he gets up and heads to the window, pushing it open just enough for the owl to flutter in. 

 

It’s not a very flashy bird, he thinks as his eyes rove over it. His old eagle owl still looked regal despite his age, while this one looked simple and ministry-issued. He unties the letter from the bird’s feet and it clucks it’s beak twice before hopping off the chair it had landed on and exiting back out through the window. He looks down at the letter, and recognizes the untidy scrawl instantly:  _ Potter _ .

 

An interesting coincidence, he thought, ripping it open and pulling the short letter out.

 

_ Malfoy, _

 

_ I know you’re out of work for the day, but you know that position? The one in the research department? Well, they’ve just asked if I can convince you to come in and speak with them tomorrow. Dunno what kind of sway they think I hold over you, but what do you reckon? It’s what you wanted, and you wouldn’t be stuck doing raids and paperwork all day like you are with me. _

 

_ Let me know tomorrow when you come in. _

 

_ H P _

 

Draco reads the letter twice, scanning for anything in it that might hint that this is a ridiculous joke. He can’t find anything and he’s relieved to know that.

  
This could be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stares hard at the cake on the plate before her. She’s contemplating whether she’s hungry enough to eat it, or if she’s going to have to admit defeat and give it to Harry who always seems capable of eating more cake.

 

They’re at Ron’s wedding to Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione hadn’t been able to swallow down a scream of ‘ _ I knew it!’ _ when Ron had told them they were dating nearly 8 months previously. She’s still ridiculously pleased with her deductive skills this many months later and she knows that Harry is very sick of hearing her say it; but she can’t help it.

 

“Mum’s been crying for 30 minutes.” George says from beside her. His voice is soft and Hermione imagines he’s trying not to let Ginny hear him.

 

“I wonder when she’ll start asking about your future wife.” She mutters back, and George makes a strangled noise in response. She laughs and shakes her head. “Oh stop it, you can’t tell me you’re not excited about the prospect of marrying Angelina.” 

 

George just shrugs in response, his eyes filled with a dull happiness. It’s better than the alternative, but it still hurts to see it. “Yeah, someday.” He says with another shrug.

 

She rolls her eyes back at him and then shoves her cake toward him. “Up for another round of cake? I’m not particularly hungry.” He waggles his eyes in response and with a polite ‘don’t mind if I do, madam.’ he takes the plate off her hands.

 

With the cake out of the way, she’s free to turn her gaze to the other tables in the reception area. Molly and Pansy’s mother had come together in great party-making fashion to set up such a gorgeous ceremony with only a couple months preparation. It had taken very little for Molly to fall for her charming new daughter-in-law, and Hermione had the distinct impression that Molly had been secretly planning for this day for far longer than the 4 months she’d been given.

 

Her eyes dance across each table, lighting upon the people she can recognize at each of them before moving on again. She’s not sure what she’s looking for ( _ lie) _ , but it’s fun to see everyone all dressed up. Arthur is just standing up to ask for everyone’s attention when her eyes land on Draco Malfoy.

 

Immaculately dressed in a black tailored suit instead of robes, she can’t help but to let her eyes rest on him for a moment longer than necessary before turning her attention to Arthur.

 

She saw him relatively often, now. Not long after she and Ginny had commented on him and his young son out in Diagon Alley, he had moved from working with Harry in the Auror department to doing potions research in the office one floor below hers. This led to her seeing him in the elevator and also when she needed to work with his department. Harry had become rather  _ friendly _ with him, so sometimes she ended up spending time with him as a result. 

 

She realizes she’s been staring off into space when George nudges her shoulder and holds out a hand. “Care for a dance, m’lady?” He asks with a grin. She laughs and stands, putting her hand in his.

 

“You know, I think I just may.” She responds, and he pulls her out onto the dance floor with Harry and Ginny trailing behind them.

***

 

Pansy and Ron look radiant together, and Draco is disgusted with himself for even thinking that. The wedding had been as gorgeous as he could have expected for something that included Pansy, and the reception has been just as wonderful. 

 

His eyes land on the dance floor and almost instantly find Hermione Granger. He gives a sniff of amusement at how his eyes always seem to find her in a crowd. He shakes his head and considers his options. She’s been dancing for a while; he’d seen her out there while he danced with Pansy, and then Ginny Potter (he’ll never forget her name now). 

 

“You should ask Hermione to dance.” Harry says from behind him.

 

“Where’d you learn to sneak up on people, Potter?” He asks, his eyes still trained on the dance floor.

 

“Picked it up here and there.” He says with a smile, and Draco rolls his eyes. “But I’m not joking. You should save her from your friend Blaise, there. He’s very...handsy?” Harry suggests, and Draco’s eyes snap to where Blaise and Hermione are moving along the floor. His eyes take in how low Blaise’s hands have dropped on Hermione’s waist, and he turns to look at Harry with a raised brow.

 

“And you think  _ I _ will be a better partner?” He asks. Harry chuckles and pushes him forward slightly. 

 

“I let you dance with  _ my _ wife, didn’t I?” He says. Draco rolls his eyes, but bites back a scowl.

 

“Shouldn’t  _ you _ be doing the saving around here?” He asks as Harry nudges him again.

 

“I already danced with her. It’s your turn to save her.” He responds with a grin. Draco rolls his eyes but walks out onto the dance floor. He tells himself he does it to avoid being pushed more by Harry Potter.

 

“Excuse me.” He cuts in smoothly. He’s facing them both as he came in from the side. Blaise and Hermione stop speaking, and the look Hermione gives him is enough to make him smirk. He nods to Blaise and holds his hand out for Hermione. “May I steal her away from you for this dance?” He asks, a small amount of steel in his voice. 

 

Blaise raises an eyebrow in response, but backs away graciously, nodding to Hermione before turning to disappear into the crowd. Draco turns his smirk on Hermione when she takes his hand, and then he pulls her closer to settle his hands properly for their dance.

 

“A dance with Draco Malfoy,” Hermione says, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I didn’t think I’d be so lucky.”

 

“Well it seemed to me that you could do better than your last partner.” He says, enjoying the smile in her eyes.

 

She laughs lightly as he pulls her into a short spin. “I must thank you, then.” She agrees, just a little breathless. “My hero.” She adds, and he chuckles softly.

 

“That’s a new one.” He murmurs and she laughs. 

 

“Really? I must admit to being surprised to hear that.” She says, and Draco quirks an eyebrow at her.

 

He shakes his head, a smile still tugging at his lips. “Is it because you think I’m terribly dashing?” He asks.

 

Hermione rolls her eyes and shakes her head. He had maneouvered them to the edge of the dance floor, and as the song dies down they step apart.

 

“Dashing...is that what you think you are?” She asks with a teasing smile on her face. 

 

“I’ve been told that I can be.” He says, and she laughs outright; placing her hand on his arm as she does so. He forces a look of bewilderment onto his face. “Is it  _ that _ surprising to you, Granger?” He asks, and she controls her laughing just enough to give him a  _ very _ ‘serious’ look.

 

“No, no you’re right that was rude of me.” She says, and he can see the smile threatening to break through. “I suppose I can imagine you as...potentially dashing. On occasion, of course.” She says, pausing deliberately to make it look like she is hesitating.

 

“You’re ever so gracious, Granger. I almost feel complimented.” He says with a smirk, and she grins back at him.

 

“Good, you almost were.”

 

And with that, she’s distracted by Mrs. Weasley who is looking for her and Harry for photos. She throws him one last smile before allowing herself to be pulled away. He grins back at her, and gives her the ‘thumbs up’:

 

“You two are chummy.” Pansy says delicately a half an hour later. Her dress robes look stunning on her, and he wonders, briefly (and a little drunkenly) how they managed to get her to look stunning at all. He frowns at his own train of thought, because while he didn’t think she was particularly gorgeous, she wasn’t exactly ugly either.

 

“Us two who?” He asks, and wonders if he’s been spending too much time with Potter because normally he’s much better at picking up on these types of things.

 

“You’re also a little drunk.” She says with a sniff of disdain. He gives her a light glare and she relents. “I  _ meant _ you and Granger.” She says. 

 

“We’re not... _ chummy _ .” He says, incredulous. “We spoke.”

 

“And danced. And, if Blaise is to be believed, you were very possessive.” She leans in toward him, and he can almost  _ taste _ how interested in this she is. 

 

He rolls his eyes and leans back away from the table he’d been hunched over. “I wasn’t  _ possessive _ . Potter asked me to save her from Blaise’s roaming hands.” He says it as nonchalantly as he can, but he  _ is _ a bit drunk, so it comes out a little more rushed than he wants.

 

“Right, right. Of course. Just doing something for a friend.” She says quickly and with a hint of hidden glee. “You know, she was just telling me the other day, when I told her Ron and I were planning on children soon, that she couldn’t wait because she  _ loves _ children.”

 

“You’re already planning your children?” Draco asks, bewildered.

“Of course.” She says, brushing aside his question and leaning in. “She  _ adores _ children, but just isn’t ready to  _ have _ them herself, you know?” 

 

He’s quite sure he  _ doesn’t _ know, but he’s willing to pretend that he does if it will stop Pansy from talking to him about it. 

 

“Anyway, how’s Scorpius. I’m sorry you decided not to bring him tonight! He’s such a delight.” She segues away from the topic easily, and Draco ignores just how quickly she changes the topic of her own accord.

 

“Yes well,” He waves his hand before him in a dismissive gesture. “Late night coupled with alcohol...I figured it would be best to leave him with my aunt.”

 

“Mm, of course, of course.” She grins, and he wonders what she’s  _ decided _ he means. “Well, I’m going to leave you here for the moment, as I think I’ve a lovely  _ husband _ to get back to.” She touches a hand to her lips and then pats him lightly on the cheek before bustling off to find her new husband.

  
“Enjoy.” He mutters after her, watching as she winds her way through the tables and groups of people in her way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione throws Ginny a  _ scathing _ look as she walks away from their table. Ginny and Harry were getting ready to leave the reception and head home. Hermione is also trying to get home, but Ginny just  _ had  _  to remind her that Draco Malfoy is still there and looking a little drunk (“maybe you should go over and see if he needs some help getting home?”).

 

She sounds innocent, Hermione reminds herself, only because she’s hiding something.

 

“Granger, do you need something?” Draco asks as she approaches, and she suddenly feels very foolish for having risen to Ginny’s bait in such a spectacularly  _ Gryffindor _ fashion.

 

“I was just getting ready to leave.” She says, and it sounds a little more formal and ambiguous than she intends. Draco raises an eyebrow and tilts his head back to look up at her. “And I was wondering if you want someone to walk out with.” She’s pretty proud of herself for not hesitating while asking.

 

He takes a couple of moments to answer, his eyes locked on hers. “Yeah, alright.” He says, before he pushes away from the table and grabs his over-jacket.

 

“I meant to say, earlier.” She starts as they walk out of the tent toward the apparition point just on the other side of the grounds. “Your suit is lovely.”

 

“You mean  _ I _ look lovely.” He says with a proud smile, she rolls her eyes. “You’re right, you know. I do look quite  _ dashing _ in this suit.”

 

She laughs out loud at that comment, and shakes her head. “Fishing for compliments, Malfoy? Now that’s  _ not _ attractive.” 

 

He tilts his head to the side and looks at her. “Fishing? Or lightly brushing off a compliment freely given?”

 

“I’ll graciously allow you to continue thinking that way.” She says. “Will you be able to apparate home?” She asks, noting how close they are to the apparition point. 

 

Draco comes to a complete stop and she has to turn around to look at him, confusion painted across her features. “Are you offering to take me home, Granger?” He asks, and she has to laugh.

 

“If it will get you there in one piece, then yes.” She says. “Do you need me to?” She adds, and he rolls his eyes at her.

 

“I’m a grown man, Granger, I can get myself home.” 

 

She snorts in amusement and he throws her a look as he starts walking again. “I’m sorry, but it sounded like you just threw a small tantrum there.” She says as she turns to catch up with him.

 

“I  _ do _ have a young son.” He says, and she laughs again.

 

“You’re modeling your behavior after your 4 year old?” She asks, and he shrugs.

 

“It always seems to work for him.”

 

“Is that so? I think that says more about you than it does about the method.” She suggests, and he throws her a  _ withering _ look. “A little bit of pouting and Draco Malfoy is putty in your hands, eh?” She asks, gently nudging him with her shoulder.

 

“Don’t go telling everyone what you’ve just learned, Granger. These are important secrets.” He stops at the apparition point and turns to face her. “Can’t have just  _ anyone _ knowing that if they put their foot down and pout I’ll agree with whatever they suggest.” He’s smiling, and Hermione can’t help but to note how good a true smile looks on him.

 

“I’ll keep it in mind for the next time I need something from you, then.” She says, and his smile turns into a grin that makes her stomach do flip-flops.

 

“I look forward to being putty in your hands, Granger. I’m sure you’ll only use me for good.”

 

And with that, he turns on the spot and disappears.

 

She’s left standing there, her mind just a little blank and her mouth just a little open in shock: had  _ Draco Malfoy _ just  _ flirted _ with her? She collects herself as quickly as she can; she doesn’t want to be caught standing there by any of the other guests.

 

She steps quickly out onto the point and turns on the spot, disappearing with a soft  _ pop! _

***

 

“You’ll just have to watch Teddy for a short time.” Harry pleads, and Hermione rolls her eyes. She has her arms crossed over her chest and she’s sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in her office staring at Harry’s face.

 

“You  _ scared me _ , Harry! I thought something was actually wrong!” She retorts, and he has the decency to look guilty. “Of  _ course _ I’ll watch Teddy, Harry, that’s barely even a legitimate question. Am I getting him from Andromeda’s?” 

 

Harry looks visibly relieved. “Oh Hermione you’re the  _ best _ .” He says. “Yes, just pick him up after work tonight, yeah?”

 

“No problem Harry.” She says. “And don’t forget to enjoy yourselves!” She calls after him as he grins up at her and retreats from the fire.

 

She finishes working around 4:30 and disappears from the office as fast as she can. Normally on a Friday she likes to linger and set about starting some work for Monday, but since she’d promised Harry she’d watch Teddy for the weekend…

 

She knocks on Andromeda’s front door about ten minutes later. “Andromeda? It’s Hermione!” She calls, and soon she hears little feet running for the door.

 

“Mione!” Teddy shouts as he pulls open the door. He’s close to six years old now, and she still feels a little tug at her heart when she sees how closely he resembles his parents.

 

“Hey Teddy!” She says, a broad smile on her face as she reaches forward to ruffle his hair.

 

“Who’s that.” A little voice asks from behind Teddy. The older boy moves out of the way just a little bit, and reveals a smaller blond boy. With a stifled gasp she realizes she’s looking at Draco Malfoy’s son.

 

“It’s Mione, obviously.” Teddy says with a roll of his eyes. He pushes Scorpius gently back into the house. “Come on Mione, come see Gran.” he says, his excitement coming back full force.

 

Teddy moves away from the door, allowing her to enter. Scorpius, who has to be around 4 now, raises his arms up at her as she comes in. She chuckles lightly and bends to pick him up. Scorpius must have decided she was an acceptable person based on Teddy’s enthusiasm.

 

“Andromeda?” Hermione calls as she enters the living room. The older woman looks up from the paper she’s reading and gives Hermione a bright smile.

 

“Hermione, darling!” She calls, standing up to come meet her. She gives Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then backs up to look at her. “It’s been a while.” She chides lightly, and Hermione feels her cheeks heat up a little.

 

“I’ve been busy, you know. And Harry has been taking Teddy more and more often.”

 

“Understandable, dear, I know how hard the Ministry can work a person.” Hermione nods and switches Scorpius to her other hip, and Andromeda seems to notice she’s holding him for the first time. “Ahh, I see you’ve met my little nephew! Precious, isn’t he.” she says, a fond look on her face.

 

“That he certainly is.” She agrees.

 

“I’m adorable.” Scorpius announces, the words very delicately pronounced. The two women laugh and Hermione gives the young boy a kiss on the forehead.

 

“I will have to agree.” She chuckles, and Andromeda brushes back his hair with her hand.

 

“His father should be here soon.” She says, looking up at the clock on the mantle. “Harry and Ginny are taking a well-deserved weekend off, are they?” She asks, and Hermione nods.

 

She leans forward to deposit a squirming Scorpius on the floor, when Teddy comes sprinting into the room. Hermione hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t in the room with her.

 

“Uncle Draco is here.” He says, his eyes just as excited as before but now a pale blue instead of their normal brown (or emerald green when Harry is around). The man in question comes around the corner into the sitting room just then, and is greeted by the sight of Hermione setting his son gently onto the ground so that he can run as quickly as his little legs can take him over to his father.

 

“What have I told you about opening the door?” Andromeda asks, her hands firmly placed on her hips. 

 

A roguish grin breaks out across Teddy’s little face. “Don’t.” He says simply, before turning to Draco. “Aunt Mione’s here. Do you know her? I’m going to her house tonight.”

 

Draco grins down at the boy and then looks up at Hermione. “Yes, she and I went to school together, just like I went to school with Harry.” He says, and there’s an amused look on his face that Hermione finds far more attractive than she probably should. 

 

A few moments later Andromeda bustles the children out of the room for them to collect their belongings, and Draco and Hermione are left alone.

 

“Didn’t know you watched Teddy.” Draco says conversationally. Hermione shrugs.

 

“He mostly stays with Harry over the weekend, but when he’s busy, I take him.” She turns to look out the door at the sound of Andromeda lecturing the boys about their mess. “I hadn’t realized Andromeda watched your son.”

 

“She’s my aunt.” He says simply, but then he sighs and his hand reaches up to cup the back of his neck. “Mum’s sister, you know? Decided after the...war...that she needed some support from her.” He shrugs. “It’s still a little weird. Dunno if it’ll ever not be.”

 

Hermione watches him for a moment, surprised by his honesty but also touched by the story. “We met Andromeda and her husband, Ted, about a year after we met their daughter, Tonks.” She says, but then she shakes her head. “Nymphadora. It’s weird to call her by her last name here.”

 

Draco nods, his eyes following her in a similar way to how Hermione’s had been following his earlier. “I knew of her.” He says. “But I never met her. She was a metamorphmagus, yeah?”

 

Hermione laughs, her mind falling back to an old memory of Tonks at a long table at a time that felt so far removed from now it’s laughable. “Yeah, she was. It’s where Teddy gets it.”

 

“Mione are we getting take out ‘cause I want take out.” Teddy says, hustling into the room with his backpack on and little Scorpius at his heels. “Can Scorpius come I told him about take out he’s never had take out can he come and have take out are we having take out?”

 

Hermione blinks rapidly, her mind whirring to catch up with the young boy. “I haven’t decided what we’re having for dinner, Teddy. It’s up to Scorpius’ father if he has take out with us or not, though.” With that, Teddy turns his attentions on Draco and Hermione is fairly proud of herself for her quick thinking.

 

She’s less proud when Draco squats down in front of Teddy, Scorpius hurrying to his side, and says: “You know, I’ve never had take out, either. That sounds like a great idea.” He looks up at her when he finishes speaking, and she swears he’s daring her to back out.

 

“Alright then, I guess that’s decided.” She says, trying not to sound as surprised as she feels. “Andromeda? We’ll be going now. Thank you for watching Teddy today!”

 

Andromeda sees them out, a twinkle in her eye that Hermione wishes she’d missed.

 

It’s a gorgeous spring afternoon, so they decide to eat at one of the little parks near Teddy’s favorite takeout place. Hermione feels relief wash over her as she settles a bag of food on the table Teddy had picked out for them to eat at; one less awkward decision to face. Draco drops the rest of the food onto the table, and helps Scorpius up onto the bench on his side.

 

“Happy now, bud?” Hermione asks, and Teddy looks up at her with a blinding smile on his face. His eyes are their normal brown again, and she makes a note to mention it to Harry just to see his reaction. 

 

“I  _ love _ curry.” He says, and his intensity makes her laugh. 

 

“I’m glad, then.” She turns to Draco and Scorpius and sees them picking slowly at the food; Scorpius valiantly trying to enjoy his food as much as Teddy is. “How is it, Draco? Something new?”

 

His eyes jump to hers instantly and she realizes that she had slipped and used his first name. “It’s interesting.” He says after a short moment. “I must admit to never having had this type of food before.” He adds, and she grins.

 

“Harry and I like to indulge our muggle sides every once in a while, so we’ll come out to random restaurants in London…” She trails off, and Draco nods. He smiles at her then, kind of suddenly and without any real warning.

 

She feels herself flush under his gaze and she turns her attention back to her food and the boys. Teddy, situated across from Scorpius, was helping the younger boy try different foods. 

 

“He’s a good boy.” Draco says, causing her to look back at him. He nods toward Teddy, and Hermione nods in agreement.

 

“He really is. I always love spending time with him.”

 

Draco looks at her for a second, something strange passing over his eyes as he studies her. He shakes his head after a short moment and takes a bite of his food. “Have you heard from Weasley?” He asks after a while.

 

Hermione shakes her head. “No. Neither he nor Pansy have sent any updates. But, really, they’re on their honeymoon so I’m not exactly surprised.” The admission reminds her that only a short week previously she had been flirting with a drunk version of the man before her at her best friend’s wedding.

 

“True.” He admits, and then another smile graces his lips. She wonders if he’s thinking back to that night as well, but she’s interrupted by the boys who decide it’s time to play. 

 

They watch them in silence for a long moment. Hermione is certain that they won’t find anything to talk about before she feels like she should call Teddy back, but then Draco surprises her again.

 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” He starts, and she turns to look at him quizzically. “But I was under the impression that you weren’t much for children.” He says it with a straight face, and Hermione would almost believe that he’s unconcerned with the appropriateness of such a question if it weren’t for the look of apprehension held in his eyes.

 

“It’s not that I don’t  _ like _ children.” She says, a small frown crossing her face as she turns away from him to contemplate how she wants to answer. “Is this about Ron?” She asks, stalling.

 

Draco shrugs, but after a second he seems to change his mind. “Yes. I was surprised to find out that he was even available for Pansy to consider, and when I mentioned it…” He trails off, and she tilts her head to the side a little as she tries to read him.

 

“Yes, Ron and I couldn’t see eye-to-eye about the issue of children.” She says, and then turns away from him again; that was more terse than necessary. “With my job and our age...I’m not ready to  _ have _ children. I don’t have the... _ time _ to take off right now, and I’m not really…” She pauses, frustrated. It became harder and harder to describe why she didn’t want children (probably because she secretly felt that she shouldn’t  _ have to _ explain herself).

 

“I think I understand.” Draco says softly. She looks at him, and he nods out toward Scorpius and Teddy. “I hadn’t expected Scorpius. I wasn’t ready, and neither was... _ we _ weren’t ready.” He sighs and then runs a hand through his hair. “I think it’s pretty great that you were aware of that so early.” He says.

 

Hermione nods, but then purses her lips. She’s not sure he understands, but then again; he  _ is _ the one with a child, and so he should know more than she does the time it takes. “I do  _ want _ children, though.” She finds herself saying. “I just wasn’t prepared then.” She taps her fingers against the table idly as they both lapse into silence again.

 

“When’s the next time you watch Teddy?” Draco asks suddenly about ten minutes later. 

 

“I don’t really know.” She says. “It all depends on Harry’s schedule. I usually only take Teddy when Harry is going out of town and he doesn’t want to inconvenience Andromeda.” 

 

Draco nods and Hermione wants to ask what he’s thinking, but she decides against it as it seems very possible that even  _ he  _ isn’t quite sure. The boys come running back a few minutes later. Sweaty and tired and generally done with the evening. They pack themselves up, and as they’re getting ready to part ways, Hermione pauses.

 

“We should do this again sometime.” She says, and Draco’s eyes jump to hers from where he’d been focusing on the leftover food. “It’ll be fun.” She adds with a bright smile, and a small smile appears on his face.

 

“Yeah, we’ll do this again.” He agrees, and with a nod, he takes Scorpius’ hand and they walk off.

 

“Mione?” Teddy asks as they walk to her flat. “Are you and Uncle Draco friends?”

  
Hermione chuckles slightly. “You could say that, Teddy.” She says.


	4. Chapter 4

“So it’s  _ not _ a date?” Pansy asks, and Draco considers banging his head against the table before him. 

 

“We’re just getting takeout from some place.” He says, trying to downplay the whole thing in the hopes that she won’t keep talking about it.

 

“And then eating in a park somewhere where you can chat for hours with no interruption.” She adds, and Draco scowls. “That’s how it sounded to me. I’m unsure why it isn’t a date, though. Please enlighten me as to the reasons.” 

 

He looks away from her and considers his options. Pansy had agreed to watch Scorpius for the night, which had led to him having to tell her  _ why _ . It wouldn’t have been a problem, except that her husband had apparently already  _ told _ her about it. “It’s not a date because we do this all the time. It’s nothing.”

 

She raises an eyebrow, and he’s uncertain if he made this whole thing worse or better. “All the time? Ronald told me that this was the fourth time.” Worse, he decides. “Did Scor come with you the other three times? Or were you alone with Hermione then as well?”

 

It jars him slightly to hear Pansy call her ‘Hermione’ but then he reminds himself that she  _ is _ married to a  _ Weasley _ . “Scorpius came twice.” He says tightly, and Pansy grins.

 

“So it  _ is _ a date! Oh Draco, this is lovely.” She grins over at him and he rolls his eyes.

 

“It  _ really _ isn’t, though.”

 

She ignores him and leans forward. “I saw you two at my wedding, you know. Dancing together and talking all close-like.”

 

He rolls his eyes and leans away from her. “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply, Pansy, but whatever it is I can assure you that you are misled.”

~

 

They go out for dinner every other Wednesday for about three months before Draco realizes, quite suddenly, that Pansy absolutely  _ wasn’t _ misled. This is indeed something, and he can’t really deny it when he finds himself contemplating asking her out to this new restaurant he’d heard about in London. It would have to be on a Friday night, and those are  _ date _ nights. 

 

He asks her to go with him without really letting himself think much further about it. “Friday, are you busy? There’s a new restaurant I want to try out.”

 

She’s silent for a couple seconds, most likely going through the same thoughts that were suddenly plaguing him. “I’m free. When would you like to meet?”

 

It’s so simple that he barely thinks through the implications before setting a time. 

~

 

“There’s a play my mother was telling me about the other day. I’m thinking of going to see it next Saturday. Would you come with me?” Hermione asks while she watches Scorpius dig a hole in a nearby sandbox. Dinner had been pizza and spaghetti, and Scorpius had been  _ very _ impressed.

 

“Dinner first?” Draco asks, his eyes glued to a letter from his mother that he’d gotten just before leaving work. 

 

Hermione throws him a smile that he only sees part of because he’s focused on the letter. “5:30, my place?” She suggests, and he looks up at her, blinking slightly while his brain catches up..

 

“Yeah, that’ll be perfect.”

 

He doesn’t miss her smile this time.

~

 

Draco finds himself looking for things he thinks Hermione’ll like doing without really thinking about it. He invites her to dinner parties that his co-workers set up, and she takes him to museums in muggle London. He’s her date to the Weasley Christmas party and their each other’s for the Ministry’s New Year’s Ball.

 

In mid-January he cooks her dinner at home, and it’s the first time he’s done so without Scorpius being there. It’s also the first time she spends the night.

 

“I think it’s safe to say we’re dating.” She says the next morning. She’s standing in his kitchen, her messy hair pulled away from her face and her hands on her hips. She’s wearing a hideous sweater and jeans and he’s not certain he’s ever been more  _ aware _ of someone than he is of her right now.

 

“I’d have to agree.” He says after a short moment of contemplation. He’s leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. “Do you want breakfast?” He asks, an eyebrow quirking up as he asks.

 

She’s quiet for a moment, teetering on the edge of a decision. “Yes, but I’ll cook: you’re terrible.” She says, dropping her hands from her hips and walking up to push him out of the way.

 

“I most certainly am not!” He counters, indignant. He doesn’t stop her from cooking though.

~

 

“Scor, you like Hermione, right?” Draco asks softly. It’s bedtime, and they’ve already done the bedtime story and the shower and the ‘tucking in’.

 

Scorpius looks up at him, big eyes soft and sleepy. “Mione is good.” He says. 

 

“Would you like to see her more?” Draco asks, and Scorpius sits up a little against his pillows and fixes his father with a steady stare.

 

“Is she gonna live with us?” He asks, and Draco feels his breath catch in his throat. “Teddy says that mum’s sometimes live with dad’s. Will Mione be my mum?”

 

Draco isn’t ready for this. This is more than he bargained for with this conversation. “Would you be happy with her?” He tries, uncertain how they got here so quickly.

 

“Yeah.” Scorpius says, settling back down in bed. “When is she coming?” He asks, a yawn breaking out.

 

Draco chuckles and leans down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “I don’t know, Scor. But you’ll be the first to know.”

***

  
Hermione’s office is now more than one floor away from Draco’s, and he feels a weird swell of pride every time he visits her on her breaks. She can see it in his face when he walks through the doors and she’s not in her actual office, and she can hear it in his voice when he stops to tell her secretary that he’s ‘ _ just popping in’ _ . Her office is also currently empty, and will remain as such for the next two weeks while she and Draco enjoy their honeymoon.


End file.
